


Singularity

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Fringe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(S3 finale): It was the most desperate choice of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singularity

~*~ 

Of all the words that could have admitted the truth of Peter's sacrifice, the hardest was _Goodbye_.

There was hope, Walter thought, that Peter might survive—that they all might continue forward in isolated parallels of the universes now bleeding together so freely and nearly cancelling each other out. But God, the risk: losing Peter to save both worlds was an equation any scientist could measure and an agony no father could forget.

Peter chose, instead. He was so brave, so certain. 

He put humanity first. Walter would have destroyed it again in a heartbeat, just to bring Peter back.

 

_\----- fin ----_


End file.
